Tracing the LWord
by Tenpa-Neko
Summary: Naruto figured out early on that keeping a diary was not a manly thing to do; he writes letters to Sasuke instead. NaruSasu.
1. Part I

_Rating: Pg so far.  
_

_Disclaimer: Am not making money. Do not own._

_This was inspired by a quote from the manga.  
"You're strong. It's because you know the same pain of loneliness that I do. And that pain makes people stronger. By breaking these bonds, I'll obtain even greater strength." - Sasuke. Valley of the End._

_It's up to you how to interpret that._

* * *

_Tracing the L-Word_

_Part I_

_'The Prompt'_

* * *

Naruto had figured out a long time ago keeping a diary was not a manly thing to do. Yet his desire to write his thoughts down on a page was too strong for him to resist.

It started off as just him listing his thoughts of people around him.

* * *

_Sasuke: A freak. Only freaks taste like water. Thinks of murder as a hobby. Is an avenger. Isn't anywhere near as manly as me._

* * *

Times changed, people evolved, and a simple list of people turned into an outlet of endless letters. Naruto was not one for boasting that he had stalkerish habits, so they remained secret.

* * *

_Sasuke:_

_You weren't dead at all._

_Oops._

_Maybe I should check next time._

_I wonder if anyone could understand how I felt when I turned to see you standing up, alive._

_To see you breathing, alive._

_To know that underneath your cold skin there was a beating heart. _

_You're in the bed next to mine, your breath forming crystals in the cold air. You asshole, how did you manage to kick the blanket off and not wake up?_

_Well, you can just freeze to death._

_…_

_Then you'd be better than me. Dammit. Stupid irrational jerk, saving my life._

_I'll never forgive you._

* * *

_Sasuke:_

_You don't really understand anything at all, you jaded freak._

_You sit in the middle of a crowded classroom, being lavished attention from all sides, with your head cradled in your hands as if human contact is fatal._

_Then again: to you, maybe it is._

_But they still look at you. The genius. The one among them that is always better, prettier(because you are pretty), smarter, faster, stronger. They love you for it. They watch you from their hiding places and wish they could be you._

_But they hate you too. They listen to their parents scream at them 'Why can't you be as smart as Uchiha!' and their girlfriends wish 'Oh, If only my boyfriend were as handsome as him.' And they hate you for it._

_They hate you for existing._

_Is that why you sit there like that? Because you know? Or is it your own paranoia taking a staring role in the outcome of your life?_

* * *

_Sasuke:_

_Another month gone, and I still can't run faster than you._

_I'm sorry I searched your bag the other day for steroids. It really is the only explanation. How do you keep going, day in and day out?_

_But I figured something out._

_You have emotions. I know you do. I felt them._

_I just think that all your emotions translate into anger because you don't let any others have sway over you._

_Anger is self-destructive, Sasuke._

* * *

_Sasuke:_

_Presents are hard things to find for someone like you._

_Especially considering no one was supposed to know about your birthday, anyway._

_There was no need to burn the Anger Management book I got you._

_You owe me._

_I still can't work up the courage to give you the other present._

_I don't know why, It's such a normal present._

_I wouldn't be scared of giving it to anyone else._

_What is it about you?_

* * *

_Sasuke:_

_You put it on your mantelpiece._

_I didn't mean to cry, but you can deal with it._

_It's such a simple picture of Team 7, the only one I could find that had you looking murderously at the __camera instead of at one of us._

_But you put it on your mantelpiece._

_I'm sure you think you're discrete and sneaky._

_But I saw you move the other picture._

_(The one with your family in it.)_

* * *

_Sasuke:_

_I took a long hard look at my priorities and realized I am truly a pathetic person who has let their (best?) friend take over their life completely._

_But I'm __manly, dammit. Girls keep diaries._

_Men write to their best friends._

_…Is that what we are?_

_I mean, I still hate your hair and think you can have a frustratingly large ego, but there's so much more to you than that._

_You're very afraid._

_And so am I._

_(of each other?) because we really haven't been close to anyone before._

_There's also something in you that I don't see in anyone else. You're different. Not in the popular-kid-i-hate-and-am-actively-stalking way. In a way I can't put my finger on._

_I don't want to know._

_But dammit, I __**need **to._

* * *

_à__ continué_

* * *

_The next sequence will be much longer._

_Bizarre concept, I know._

_All readers loved, flamers accepted, reviewers praised, and constructive criticizers worshiped on a daily basis. _

* * *


	2. Part II

Part II

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

I am far more attractive than you. Let's get our shit straight right now.

Albino, asexual sociopaths are not - I repeat _not - _ inherently more attractive than friendly, sweet, charismatic, attractive, hunks like me. They're not. I don't know how to get that point across to you.

Also, I hate you. I hope I've mentioned that recently. I'm actually not sure. I feel like I've been lax in reminding you. I shall promptly remedy this.

I can't even believe how much I hate you. It's insane. Every time I look at you I think: God, I seriously hate that dude. Every time I think about you I think God: do I seriously fucking hate that dude. Every time I - nevermind.

Also, spreading rumors is so childish. What the fuck, Sasuke. I definitely have not been stalking Sakura. I would know. You're an asshole.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke_,

I'm seriously peeved. I lost the last couple of letters I wrote to you. I must have left them near a window or something and the wind ate them. Not because I'm an idiot, mind you. Just because, uh. Shit happens.

STOP SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT ME BURN IN ETERNAL HELLFIRE

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

This is getting weird. Where are all my old letters? I should probably stop writing to you, but I'm just proving, through practice, how much more manly than you I am. (Hint: It's a lot) We should definitely talk about it someday.

God, I'm so manly it hurts.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

Kakashi pulled me aside today and asked me if I had a problem. Of course, I naturally thought he meant about Sakura's existence not being tied to my own, but he didn't.

I believe his actual words were, "Naruto, are you sure you don't just like dick?"

I hate you. I know you had something to do with this. I _will_ get you.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

You look like a drowned cat when you're wet. Might want to work on that. I know you think it's cute and shit, and it probably is to people not me, but it also makes you look like a loser.

Not a cute loser. Just a loser.

Yeah.

Also, guess you're not so impervious a bucket of well-placed water can't fuck you over. I WIN.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

CUT YOUR FUCKING HAIR WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HOW CAN YOU SEE.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

Stop the rumors. I swear to God you are the worst person on this planet. Kakashi keeps giving me looks that I definitely am not into. Your own preferences are your business, but don't start spreading rumors about mine. Shit.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke_,

Really, what is it about you? When you're tired, you should rest. When you're hungry, you should eat. These are basics. I won't always be around to take care of you, asshole. Especially since it appears no one has ever bothered to acquaint you with the concept of gratitude.

You really should cut your hair. Whenever it falls into your face I have this incessant, blinding, annoying-as-fuck urge to brush it out of your eyes. That's weird. I know it's weird. The first person who tells me it's weird will get stabbed in the face, because I already know. Duly noted, _world_.

What are you doing to me?

Also I hate you.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

I would really love to know where all my old letters are. Not that I want to reread them or anything, but I feel like this kind of fervent manliness should be hidden from the general public at all costs. They're just not ready for it.

So, evil fairy that enjoys bothering Naruto and making his life a living hell, please return my correspondence.

Also, kill Sasuke. That would not go unappreciated.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

I would apologize if I didn't hate you. So it was Neji, Big whoop. You guys are probably in cahoots, anyway. I just want to know why Neji thought it would be a good idea to tell Kakashi that I, and I quote, _just like dick_.

I'd ask you, but I think I might be the tiniest bit afraid of your glare. You've fucking perfected it, you know. You can really make people think you don't care about them.

You can really make them think that.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

How are you doing, really? I'd ask you in real life, but I hate you. And I'm fairly certain that means I'm not supposed to care about your state of being.

I'm sorry for yelling at you in class today. Really. You really just don't know how infuriating you are. I can't stand you. You're the bane of my existence. Seeing you step into the room sucks out all the happiness of my day.

Kind of.

I don't know.

I can say, or write it, but it just- doesn't ring true, does it. It feels too close to a lie. And I was sure that I would… sure that I would never need to lie. Never about you, anyway.

I could never lie to you, at any rate. And do I _try_.

Every time I outline to you the specifics of why I hate you so immensely, you get that look in your eye. Like you know I'm lying and you won't stand for it.

Who are you to say what I can and can't lie about? Especially since if I didn't lie- nevermind.

Just nevermind.

But I am sorry for yelling at you.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

Kakashi has officially given me a book.

A _book_.

You are going to pay for this beyond your wildest dreams.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

I guess normal people would consider it creepy that my idea of getting back at you would involve fire ants, your bed, and midnight, but who cares about normal people, anyway. I don't know why the thought of breaking into your house seemed like a good idea, but split milk and all that.

I was all set on fire-anting up your bed. All set. You better believe it.

I...I don't know what stopped me.

Maybe how you live with your dust. Your dust and your ghosts.

I should introduce you to a feather duster sometime.

Maybe it was how there was one thing you dusted.

The picture.

_Our_ picture.

Don't think I didn't notice. I notice everything about you.

I'm starting to think I always have.

* * *

_Hm?_


End file.
